A connection terminal is used to implement electrical connection between different electronic components. For ease of assembly, insulation, fixation, or the like, the connection terminal is usually disposed in a connector housing. Correspondingly, a corresponding stopping structure is usually disposed in the connector housing to fix the connection terminal. The connection terminal is correspondingly provided with a secure mounting structure, so as to be securely disposed in the connector housing.